Love that's trying to survive
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: Seventeen year old Dean is reaped and is a tribute from district 12. He leaves behind 13 year old Sam as he goes into the hunger games where he will meet Castiel, a young boy that just wants to die but now Dean has met him he wont let that happen. As every second passes with Dean's alliance he has with Castiel, will he fall in love? And what will he do to survive?


**A/N:: I was bored and I thought of Destiel in the hunger games! I WAS SO EXCITED! tell me what you think. And I'm sorry if this chapter is slow.**

**A lot of Destiel**

* * *

A shiver was sent up Dean's spine as the sweet toned woman shouted his name over the speakers. Was he really picked? Of all the people in district 12 he was the one that got picked? He never thought it could happen till the second it just did. Every one had their eyes gulped to Dean as he gulped hard and hesitated to walk up to the stage. He knew he was going to die but he also knew he had to win for Sammy. He began to slowly walk to the stage, a crazy woman smiling at him as if she was happy that this tribute was going to die. But Dean was more worried about the female tribute, Meg Masters. She was beautiful, and young but she had to die because of the son of a bitch that runs this whole thing.

Dean stepped onto the stage, Effie Trinket placing a teal gloved hand on his shoulder.  
"What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Who cares? I'm going to die anyways."  
She tensed up as Dean showed his hatred towards her and the capitol.  
"Its proper." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Dean Winchester."

"Well Dean, come over here and shake Meg's hand."  
Dean gripped his hand tight around Meg's showing a sign of dominance and a frustrated attitude. He looked deep into Meg's eyes and saw pain, nothing but pain. She didn't want to go but hell who does?! He loved the way her brown hair was braided to the side and the poker face she had kept up for the longest time was surprising to him actually. He wanted to help her but he couldn't, cant save em' all.

Dean was brought back to reality by Effie grabbing their wrists and throwing them up into the air.

"Our district 12 tributes, Meg Masters and Dean Winchester!" She yelled out, hoping someone would clap but no one did, just an awkward silence.

* * *

Dean waited in a small room, anxious to say his goodbyes to Sam. His stomach churned at the thought of Sam dying while he was gone. Since their dad had died, Dean always took care of Sammy. But since Dean is leaving behind a helpless 13 year old, he doesn't know what will happen.

Dean jumped out of the chair he was anxiously resting in once Sam bolted through the door, wide armed and ready to hug his brother goodbye.

"I don't want you to go, Dean."

"I know you don't. I have to go, but I promise you Sammy, I will win this for you."  
Sam had tears running down from his eyes forming ponds of sadness on his cheeks.  
"But Dean, you don't know that! You could die!"

"Shut up! Now listen to me Sammy! You are a very smart kid, you understand me?"

Sam nodded, wiping away his tears and becoming brave for his brother. Dean tried to speak again but his stern voice was being overcome by tears swelling up at the back of his bright green eyes. He gulped hard trying to shove away the choking feeling he had lodged in his throat, but it just kind of lingered.

"Now, you're smart and I want you to take advantage of that. You know how to farm, you know how to cook. I mean that's why you friggin' working at the bakery but you need to use that money wisely, and savior every bit of food that you have."

"Okay Dean, I will... promise." Dean brought Sam into a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go because that meant death for Dean. What was Sammy going to do? How was he going to live without Dean? It was impossible!

"Goodbye... Sammy." A tear fell from Dean's eye and died on his quivering lips. A peacekeeper came in and dragged Sammy out of the small room. Dean could hear Sammy's cries and screams coming from the other side of the door. Tears began to fall more quickly, as the seconds grew stronger.

"Goodbye."

Meg was quiet the first couple of hours on the train, while Dean on the other hand was really, really enjoying the food. Everything he could get his hands on from small snacks to large five course meals he was there, and already sucking it down.

"Be careful." Meg quietly spoke as if she didn't mean to say it aloud.  
"What?" Dean asked with a mouth full of pie.  
"I said be careful, and don't talk with your mouthful its disgusting." Her voice raised a little, feeling a bit more comfortable to talk, knowing Dean was cool.

"I'm sorry but this, this is friggin' delicious!"

"I can tell." She chuckled at the sight of him stuffing his face with the scrumptious pastry.

"So what's your story?" Dean asked, again with a mouth full of pie.

"Er... Pardon?"  
He held up his pointer finger, pushing aside the happy plate that once had pie on it but now nothing.

"What's your story? Like where have you been? Brothers and sisters? Mom and dad? Stuff like that."  
Meg looked down to the ground, looking sad and giving off that vibe.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that-"

"No, no, no its okay, I can answer. It's just hard sometimes."  
She hesitated awhile but then spoke again. Her voice had changed, like she was talking to herself or a close friend.

"Well, I did have a sister, Ruby. But she was killed in the games 2 years ago. She was down to like the final four till she was just desperate and she wanted to win but her devious plan took a turn and she was stabbed through the heart. I remember crying on the floor, and constantly just crying and I didn't want to move at all. I hoped and prayed it was all just a dream but something in my head always told me to shut up and move on. And well eventually I did and look at me now."

Dean felt sorry for Meg. He knew what it was like losing someone, and someone you admired.

"It's funny how things turn out."

"Yeah, yeah it is. But I'm not laughing."  
She hesitated before asking Dean about his story. She was nervous around Dean, but she doesn't know why.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your story, Dean?"

"My dad died and well so did my mom. I have a younger brother, hes about 13 and he's left all on his own. Sammy, my little brother is my everything. I know that sounds weird but I'm scared to leave him behind, hes so young and innocent. It would kill me... literally if he died."  
She nodded, showing her interest, showing she was listening to him.

Something about Meg made Dean seem interested in her, and I don't mean an any kind of romantic way but she was a spark or something that catches Dean's attention.

* * *

After the parade, came the training and everyone knows that, that is the best part of it all. Dean walked over to the dummies, in his tight district 12 training suit looking sexy as ever. He picked up some sharp bladed knifes and began to practice throwing them at the targets that will soon become victims of the games. He was rusty at first but he gave it time and he became a pretty good shot. But he thought this was all a joke, well to him anyways. His dad always thought him to shoot guns, and when Dean was little he always used to make guns that shot rocks or something. So just think of what he could build now.

Once he became good he looked around and scanned over the other tributes. Some looked built and others looked like if you just flick there arms their bones would break.

Michael, district one. Pretty strong but since they train in district one and two it wasn't surprising.

Lucifer, district two. Yet again another strong, brave kid ready to punch anything that got in his way.

Gabriel, district three. He had a devious look to him, Dean tried really hard to focus on what his strengths were but it was to difficult.

Balthazar, district five. wimpy look but who knows what he was capable up. His accent gave off the impression he was all tea and crumpets, but who knows?

Castiel, district ten. All smiles and no show of anger that he's in the games. He looks sort of like a glass-half-full kind of guy. He interested Dean a lot, just how he looked and talked. He had a good build but it didn't look like he used it much.

Samandriel, district eleven. Small, and adorable. He is trying to fit in with the others but his weak body is not allowing that. Dean thought about going over and helping him but what about a reputation?

Dean wasn't very interactive with the other tributes which isn't always a good thing. The only person he talked to was Meg, and that's about it.

"Why aren't you interacting?" Meg asked, concerned.  
Her beauty was attracting men from all of the districts, allowing her to probably have an alliance.

"Everybody here is just a show off, its annoying."

"Well that Castiel guy cant seem to get his eyes off of you."  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Castiel.

"I know, its weird." His voice was nervous once he spoke the lie.

"Go! Go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because! I said so."

"Who said you were the boss of me?"

"I'm the one with the knife in my hand." She smirked at Dean, teasing him which she couldn't help but do. He put his hands up in surrender.

Dean hesitantly walked over to Castiel, which was blushing softly as he took every step.

"I couldn't help but notice, but you were looking at me pretty fascinated. Why?"  
Dean's stern voice intimidated Castiel.

"Err.. you interest me." His voice was unsure. Dean was surprised that he was just straight up and you would think that if you said that here that you would get killed... literally.

"Well, you were just straight up about that weren't you?" Dean had a sarcastic vibe as he spoke. But to be honest Castiel interested Dean a lot as well.

"I just figured, I'm going to die anyways. Why not be confident about things?"

"I guess you have a point."  
Dean looked a while longer into Castiel's blue eyes and as the clichie goes, 'got lost in his eyes'. He thought this was the wrong time to 'fall in love' but sometimes you just cant friggin' help it. This flame that Dean was feeling in his chest was a form of 'love' I don't know what form but hell he was feeling it. Let's just hope this doesn't come back to hurt him later.

* * *

Dean lied in the bed the night before he was sent to the arena, where he would have to survive and kill innocent people that needed to live. His mind was swarmed with thoughts about home and.. Sammy. He always thought about how he was doing, or what he was doing, sometimes he thought about the little things like what he was going to eat for dinner. Dean always tried to think of happy thoughts when it came to Sam. Its like every negative thought he would just burst into tears like no other. That would injure his reputation.  
Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door, and entered a sad Meg Masters. Dean sat up, worried something was really wrong.  
"What's going on?"  
Once Meg came closer he saw that she was crying salty tears.

"I'm scared."  
Dean patted the spot next to him, offering for Meg to slip in under the covers.

"Yeah, me too."

"It's like my death sentence and I feel that the moment I wake up my head is going to be cut off."  
Dean wrapped his arms around Meg's shoulder comforting her.

"I guess."

"What do you think our families are doing back home?"

"Living the life they need, while we're stuck here."

"That's a little harsh."

"Well it's true."

"I guess. Do you think we'll get in trouble if they catch us in here?"

"What are they going to do? Kill us?"

Meg laughed aloud, hushing up quickly, trying not to wake anyone.

"Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"Being there, for me at this kind of time."

"No problem."

* * *

Dean was stuck frozen on the platform, staring at the time count down at the cornucopia. His heart never pumped that fast before. If you were there you could probably feel the tension of everyone's motivation and determination. Dean gulped hard once the timer hit _10...9...8._ He fluttered his eye lids, looking around at all the people with amazing poker faced expressions. How could they do this? Hide their fear? Their anger? Everything?

_4...3...2..1.._

**A/N:: Please tell me what thought! I really want to know and in the next chapter there will be some action! And of course Destiel.**


End file.
